That's life
by Aloversgame
Summary: Songfic, a quik overlook in Swedens lovelife. Female Sweden. Starts with DenmarkxSweden sort of  moves on to SwedenXFinland and then SwedenxNorway.


**I did this for Valentine's Day XD It's a songfic where I', using the sång _Sånt är livet_ by Anita Lindblom. It's an old song nut it always makes me happy for some odd reason. You should really listen to it XD  
Anyway:  
Sweden is a girl and she starts out with Denmark, moves on to Finland and then to Norway.**

**Also I call her Svea, because _Sweden_ in swedish is _Svergie_ which actually means _Svea rike _which in english is _Kingdom of Svea_.**

**Have a grate day!**

* * *

Sånt är livet, sånt är livet.

_ (That's life, that's life)_

_Så mycket falskhet bor det här.__ (So much falsehood is living here)_

That stupid bastard. How could he?

Sweden stared down o her reflection. The bucket full of water wasn't big enough to show more then her face, but honestly, she did not care at that moment. How dared he make her cry? She couldn't even remember the last time she cried. She'd show him. She'd show him that she was just fine without him. He was history, and he'd stay that way. But first she needed to do something about those damned tears that keep falling down her cheeks. Stupid Denmark

_Den man förlorar, vinner en annan__ (the one you loose, another one wins)._

_Så håll i vännen som du har kär. (So hold on to the friend you love)_

She succeeded. During arguments, conflicts and wars she showed him. She was her own country now and there was nothing he could do about it. She still missed him though, and she hated that. But when he looked up to her face when she actually defeated him. She had everything she wanted, she could get him back. His eyes told her that. It just that she didn't want him anymore. Sadly that didn't stop him from trying.

_H__an kom om våren, som en vårvind (he came in the spring, like a spring breeze)._

_Min kärlek fick han och allt han tog. (He got my love, and he took everything)_

Finland smiled nervously as he walked beside her. He was talking about something, but she had stopped listening about fine minutes ago. Not even she could stand hearing him speak for more than two hours. They had spent some time together now, and she was happy. And when he thought she was asleep at night, when she wasn't, he had even said that he loved her. Love, real love.

"I love you" she said, and that was obviously the fasted way to shut him up. He looked at her, and then he smiled.

"I love you too, Svea."

_Men så kom hösten, åhå den kärlek, han svor var evig, bara dog__ (but then came autumn, and the love, he said was eternal, died.)._

He didn't come back to her. She understood that he needed to get his own county going, and that he was probably mad at her for not officially stood by his side in the war. But she was only allowed to anything more than sending him her soldiers.

But he was fine now, everything was fine now. And they were friends, nothing more.

And it hurt.

_Sånt är livet, så__nt är livet. (That's live, that's life)_

_Så mycket falskhet bor det här. (so much falsehood is living here)_

Dancing. It help to dance, she had found that out back she was with Demark. Before all the bad things happened. She even showed Norway how to dance. She now she was dancing. In her living room, in daylight. She had mixed songs from almost every genre, except calm songs.

Maybe you couldn't call it dancing, it was more like making some dance moves she had seen on TV and jumping around. But she felt good so it didn't matter. Besides, it was a beautiful day in Sweden.

_Den man förlorar, vinner en annan__ (the one you loose, another one wins)_

_Så håll i vännen som du har kär. (So hold on to the friend you love)_

But she still missed Finland. And if she didn't have him, someone else would. But she would put through it. Not even Finland could read her face if she didn't want him too. And she didn't show weakness. Not even in front of him. Not anymore.

_Han fick en annan, jag har sett dem__ (He got another one, I've seen them.)_

_Han verkar lycklig, och hon är ung__. (He seems happy, and she is young)_

And then she saw him with Estonia. They were old friends, and now something more. Sweden got along with Estonia; she had done that ever since Estonia was under her control. But she could see the fear in the other woman's eyes as she together with Germany walked in to the meeting room and interrupting them. She didn't move a muscle. And before the meeting started she hears Finland's voice.

"It's okay. She's not mad; I told you she wouldn't be. We are just friends now."

"Yeah, right." Estonia replied. Sweden, who stood close enough, even hears the part that no one was supposed to. "That's why you sometimes say her name in your sleep."

_Det jag har lärt mig, är just detta, när hjärtat svider, sjung åh sjung.__ (What I have learnt, is just this, when the heart is bleeding, sing oh sing), _

She felt rather amused seeing Estonia try to make Finland happy, especially since Estonia didn't think she was doing very well. She had nothing against Estonia; they were actually on friendly terms at the moments. But Sweden was a woman. And no women liked seeing the one you loved in the arms of someone else. And as every woman would, she was satisfied when Estonia was on the edge of giving up. But also, as most women's would, she felt guilty, and told Estonia to sing. Singing would make her feel better. And apparently it worked.

_Sånt är livet, sånt är livet__ (that's life, that's life.)_

_Så mycket falskhet bor det här. (So much falsehood is living here)_

She was fine, she totally was. She argued with Denmark, it always made her feel better knowing she was right. She danced, and she was getting good at it too. She tried her own advice to sing. She was fine.

_Den man förlorar, vinner en annan.__ (the one you loose, another one wins)_

_Så håll i vännen som du har kär. (So hold on to the fried you love)_

She sat together with Norway and stared blankly at Denmark. He was going on about something stupid. Iceland had problem sitting still and looked at his watch every fifth second, and Finland was sitting way to close to her. But on the other side, so was Norway. And her attention was on Denmark.

_Vårt liv är fattigt, utan kärlek__ (Our love is poor, without love)_

It didn't matter how fine she was. She was still lonely. She missed someone, she wasn't sure on whom. Anyone of her past bed mates would do. She missed having someone there with her, someone's arms around her. Just to feel that she wasn't alone. And to feel that her bed wasn't too big for once.

_Jag fick en annan som har mig kär__ (I got another one, who loves me)_

It started as an accident. She had had enough of Denmark, and was, even though she wouldn't admit it, hiding from him. So was Norway. They could have found a bigger hiding spot if they had tried, but it was nice sitting in the dark corner watching Denmark looking for them. And it was nice sitting there, with him. She hadn't been this close to him in ages and just as in old times he started playing with her hair.

She liked when someone was doing that. She leaned back in his arms and he kissed her cheek. His lips soon found her mouth, and she smiled against them.

She was happy.

_Hans gamla kärlek, har fått korgen, hon undrar säkert vem jag är.__ (His old love, has got dumped, she is surely wondering who I am) _

She knew that someone was sad about it. But she didn't knew who. Norway gave her a kiss before he left the meeting room. She had to collect her papers before she could leave. She heard a sad noise as Norway kissed her. So someone was sad. But she didn't know who. And she didn't really cared either. Because Norway didn't planed on leaving her. Even if he too, just as Finland, had his own country to take care of.

_Sånt är livet, så mycket falskhet bor det här.__ (That's life; so much falsehood is living here)_

_Den man förlorar, vinner en annan. (the one you loose, another one wins)_

_Så håll i vännen som du har kär. (So hold on to the friend you love) _

Norway holed her hand. They were watching a Swedish move, and she had just realized that in her movies there was nothing uncommon with a friendly Norwegian. Norway smiled every time he heard his language in the movie. Not that it made any big different. There wasn't such a big different between their languages any way.

"Jeg elsker deg" he would say. And she would smile, because she likes hearing someone say 'I love you'. So she answered him by saying the same. But in Swedish.

"Jag älskar dig."

* * *

**Hope you liked it~**


End file.
